Fil de forum:Hypothèses courtes - Bar "Chez Blueno"/@comment-24751967-20150806191303/@comment-26558897-20150806194605
Bon Bon Bon, avant de commencer l'analyse, quelques réactions face à ce qui a été dit dans le précédent topic : De un, le cas "Aveuglement de Bartolomeo", alors franchement là, c'est le pompom ! EN QUOI la tête dans l'étoile ressemble à celle de Bellamy ?? J'ai beau regarder 1000 fois, je vois clairement Luffy. Quand on regarde les positions, là aussi il n'y a aucun doute. Et enfin, l'histoire de traduction, déjà c'est la première et en Français alors faut pas chercher trop loin, ensuite quand on dit "les Mugiwaras", Luffy est un mugiwara hein ! Il est LE Mugiwara, mais il est aussi UN Mugiwara, membre ou ce que vous voulez. C'est très français, c'est plus que logique, c'est ridicule de penser autrement... '' ''De deux, et là je ne comprends mais alors pas du tout, c'est de dire que "le scan est nul", "70% du chapitre est soporiphique et inutile", ... On a tout dans ce chapitre : l'humour à en pleurer, le suspens intense de fin de chapitre, les attitudes badass de Luffy et Fujitora, des mystères à n'en plus savoir où donner de la tête, certaines théories chamboulées une fois de plus, ... Le dernier chapitre nous donnait des révélations, celui-ci nous redonne un lot de mystères et de suspens.... '' '''Ce chapitre était SUBLIME et le suspens est INTENSE ! ' Enfin voilà, c'est parti pour l'analyse et les hypothèses : '' Commençons par la couverture : Au delà du côté bien sympa et décontracté de l'équipage, regardez le short de Ussop :D "Lie turns into reality" = "Le mensonge devient réalité". Cela doit présager beaucoup sachant au combien Ussop ment sur une seule journée. C'est une petite touche sympa et qui promet pour la suite vu la grandeur de ses actes qu'il défend dans ses mensonges. '''Pages 1-2 : Un Sengoku avec les cheveux blancs O_O Pour le coup, ça le veillit énormément. Pas contre, un changement radical de caractère accompagne sa nouvelle coupe, Garp a décidément déteint sur lui ! Il est devenu tellement décontracté maintenant :D J'adore quand il s'en fout complètement de la discussion sérieuse entre Isshou et O-Tsuru et qu'il demande qu'on lui ramène des nouilles hahaha. (Par contre, erreur de ma part et petite déception, ce n'était pas Garp sur le bateau ^^) Page 3 : On comprend comment Luffy et les autres blessés ont pu récupérer si vite. L'idée de faire des dons de sang au travers des pouvoirs de Manshelly, ce qui peut guérir plus rapidement, nous permet de comprendre comment les guerriers ont pu se préparer plus tôt pour se prévenir de la future intervention des marines. (Par contre, cela a également soigné Bellamy, dommage il aurait pu mourir :/ Enfin, ça valait le coup pour le discours avec Law) Page 4 : On a un retour de Gatz en forme. Je pense qu'Oda le montre là pour une condition bien particulière et je rejoins là-dessus l'avis d'un précédent contributeur comme quoi Luffy viendra prendre la parole. Enfin, je reviendrai là dessus. Page 5 : On apprend donc que Riku veut faire de Rebecca la future dirigeante du pays, et donc pas Viola. Là c'est plus clair. Cependant, il y aurait un point négatif à faire de Rebecca la Reine ? C'est ce qu'insinuerait Elizabello ... Trop jeune, meilleur choix possible sur le moment ? Page 6 : On voit Viola penseuse. Elle doit remarquer la ressemblance entre Rebecca et sa défunte soeur/mère (par rapport à Viola/Rebecca) et cela l'a rend nostalgique. Peut-être va-t-elle désirer guider Rebecca dans ses futurs choix et la conseiller sur ce qu'aurait fait Scarlette si elle était encore en vie. Ent tout cas, elle n'a plus vraiment l'air de vouloir partir. Cela reste à vérifier dans le prochain chapitre. Pages 7-8 : Kyros a lancé une rumeur, la marine distribue les médicaments, blabla blabla (seul moment ennuyeux du scan pour moi) MAIS que voit-on sur le dos de Kinemon ??? Est-ce le sac de Burgess ? Ou est-ce que les sacs ressemblent à ça dans cette région ? Si oui, est-ce que le sac de Burgess était vraiment un emplacement spécifique aux fruits du démon ? Et au final, qu'en est-il de Burgess ? Tellement de questions pour juste un sac ! Pages 9-10 : C'est là que le plus drôle commence :) Oda s'est surpassé sur les expressions faciales de Luffy et même de Zoro et Ussop. Luffy : faché, triste, pressé, affamé, endormi ? Il faut choisir !! Et puis, on voit les trois goulafs, Kinemon et Kanjuro qui bouffent comme Luffy, ils forment une belle brochette XD Et c'est là qu'on apprend que Kyros a envoyé une lettre à Rebecca. S'il a fait ça, c'est qu'il ne lui parlera plus et qu'il veut partir (mais ça c'est seulement ce qu'il veut, l'avis de Luffy et de Rebecca est encore à vérifier ! ). En tout cas, les pages suivantes envoyent du lourd : Page 11 : Le moment qui m'a fait le plus rire, Luffy et ses pensées sombres en total désaccord et qui annoncent sa totale "Rebelle Attitude". C'est une injustice et Luffy veut remédier à ça ! Et voilà le plus beau, Bartolomeo entre en scène. Tête loufoque, il arrive enfin à faire une phrase complète, c'est bien. Il spécifie que Luffy est éveillé, celà signifie qu'il était déjà passé par la cabane avant. Page 12 : "A laser beam of epicness" = "Un rayon laser de perfection" qui caractérise tellement bien les Mugi's aux yeux du fan invétéré ! Et c'est là qu'Oda met dans la bouche de Bartolomeo, de façon à peine déguisée, que Bartolomeo va bientôt assister à la réunification des Mugi's (que je pense voir arriver au chapitre 800). Zoro pète déjà un cable sur lui, c'est bon signe :D Et c'est là qu'ils apprennent que les marines sont en mouvement et de grosses pointures avec ça. Mais le plus surprenant, la réaction de Law ! Il doit avoir une discussion avec Sengoku, qu'il sait avoir connu Rossinante de son vivant. J'attends une belle discussion (scène avec émotions pour les lecteurs) entre ces deux-là, je l'espère. Page 13 : Fujitora passe à l'action ! Il fallait bien, il leur a déjà laissé deux jours ! Maintenant que O-Tsuru est là, il ne peut plus leur laisser de temps. Bien que respectueux envers le héros, il se doit d'accomplir sa tâche de haut responsable de la marine. Page 14 : Ussop toujours si peureux :') On apprend que les préparatifs sont faits, ils manquent juste un bateau mais Bartolomeo l'a apprêté. Mais qu'à donc fait Leo ? Et quels sont les guerriers restants dans le palais ? Aucun, ils avaient prévu le coup ! Page 15 : Bartolomeo prend les commandes, on dirait qu'il dirige tout le monde désormais. Et dire que certain le déclarait de second rôle dans cet arc ... Il dirige tous les guerriers et maintenant il dirige les Mugi's (et les protège avec ses barrières). Et la phrase qui tue tout "Like we would let them take our KING" = "Comme si on allait les laisser s'emparer de notre ROI", ha je l'aime ce Barto quand il dit ça ^^ Et surtout, tous les guerriers sont toujours là pour soutenir Luffy, on dirait qu'ils ont toujours une dette à payer, on peut définitvement parler d'alliés ! Page 16 : On apprend que Law a été chercher Bellamy. Petite fight entre Bellamy et Law, cela peut mener à plein de choses.... Tout le monde se met à courir (on ne voit pas les samourais sur cette image, mais on les voit de dos dans la suivante) excepté Zoro et Kyros. Zoro court peut-être, ou peut être attent-il son capitaine, cela reste à voir. Pour Kyros, il n'a pas de raison de courir, c'est sa maison et il n'est pas recherché par la marine, que je sache. Maintenant, peut-être court-il avec eux s'il veut partir, allons savoir. En parlant de course, j'en viens à penser "jambes" et donc : Pourquoi Oda fait-il tout pour cacher les jambes de Kyros ? On ne sait donc toujours pas si la seconde jambe mystérieusement réapparue était une erreur deux chapitres précédemment ou pas :/ Page 17 : Et voilà, moment épic du scan, un Luffy motivé plus que jamais et prêt à en découdre. Il doit surement sentir les intentions de Fujitora et il est prêt à la bataille après s'être bien rassasié de viandes. Je le vois bien comme d'autres faire le ménage avec le HDR. Ce serait simple, efficace et toujours autant apprécié. Je vois peut-être un clash avec Isshou, qui paraît prêt à aller jusqu'au bout pour voir à quel point Luffy est inatteignable par la marine, l'homme le plus redoutable du monde de One Piece et sa chance hors norme le guidant et dedans et en dehors de tous les dangers. Ensuite, en ce qui concerne l'histoire inachevée, je parie qu'il veut aller parler à Rebecca. Il va profiter de la position de Gatz pour révéler toute l'histoire au grand jour et faire ainsi plaisir à Rebecca. Venant du sauveur, l'information sera acceptée et encouragée, et voir un Kyros devenir Roi déclaré par Riku serait tellement magnifique comme cloture de Dressrosa. Maintenant, de là à ce que ce soit possible, cela reste à voir. Et puis, si Luffy fait ça devant tous les marines, ce serait fantasmagorique !!! Enfin, que d'hypothèses, mais ce serait magnifique à voir/lire. Si Luffy veut parler à Rebecca, Viola sera peut-être là aussi, donc toujours une possibilité qu'elle parte, on en sait rien. Personnellement, je ne sais pas si Luffy va demander ou non à Rebecca de les rejoindre. S'il le fait, elle dira non, et Viola pourrait alors être intéressée. Ou pas. Il y a tellement de possibilités ouvertes avec ce chapitre que le débat sur le New Nakama en est une fois de plus chamboulé. Que d'hypothèses, que de théories, on aura surement la réponse dans deux semaines ou cinq à ce niveau-là. '''''En bref, au programme dans deux semaines, peut-être un Luffy vs Fujitora Full Power, clash des titans, et/ou conversation avec Rebecca et révélation de la vérité au peuple, et/ou futur recrutement de (Rebecca mais c'est sûr que non, il y aura peut-être une demande néanmoins), Kyros ou Viola mais j'y crois pas, et si pas les autres c'est possiblement pour plus tard. Suspens tellement intense, ces deux semaines vont être tellement longues :/